Gracias
by DeliriumHysterieWieder
Summary: ¿Qué hace una persona cuando se enamora? Pensar en el bienestar del otro antes que en el propio. Dos historias de amor que inician en el mismo columpio de soga; dos Hokages que sacrifican su felicidad por la de la mujer que aman.
1. Hace mucho tiempo

**"Gracias".**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo he escrito la historia a continuación.**

 **Aviso:** _Este fic contiene un revoltijo (muy ordenado) de las siguientes parejas: SasuSaku, BoruSara, NaruSara, KakaSaku. Disfruta la lectura tanto como yo disfruté (y sufrí) escribiéndola._

* * *

Ser la hija única del respetado y temido Sasuke Uchiha y pertenecer al clan que se hace conocer como uno de los más peligrosos entre las cinco naciones, no es una tarea fácil. Además, su padre le exige constantemente y la entrena por sí mismo. Él, como todo un arrogante que es, alega que la educación y el entrenamiento que se da en la academia no se encuentran al nivel de su hija. Sakura también es estricta, pues siempre la pone a estudiar antes de los exámenes, y a pesar de que su padre la entrena en cuanto a Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu, su madre le enseña Ninjutsu médico.  
No le molesta aprender, en realidad le es reconfortante ser la mejor de la clase, ser llamada « _la chica genio_ » y tener suspirando a la mitad de los chicos de la aldea —aunque bueno, uno de los muchos aspectos que heredó de su padre, es que a ella le importan poco o nada los suspiros de los Genin, Chūnin e incluso Jōnin que mueren por llamar su atención y que le envían cartitas de amor—, todo eso le sube el ego de una manera ridícula, ella no lo demuestra muy seguido, pero sí que es vanidosa y ególatra.  
Conforme va creciendo las cosas se ponen más tensas entre ella y Sasuke. Su padre le exige demasiado, y el tiempo libre que ella tiene entre misión y misión le es arrebatado por los entrenamientos.  
—Si quieres llegar a ser Hokage—solía decir cuando Sarada se dejaba caer al suelo, exhausta—, deberás poder con esto y con mucho más. Ser la sombra del país del fuego no es algo que se logre de la noche a la mañana, ¡vamos, levántate!  
Las duras palabras de Sasuke la herían en el orgullo, y después de escuchar esos regaños, se levantaba.  
—Estoy bien, esto no es nada—decía con determinación. Por fuera, la mirada de Sasuke era austera y firme, pero por dentro el hombre sonreía complacido por la fuerza de voluntad de su hija.  
A Sakura le comienzan a preocupar las exigencias de su esposo a su pequeña. Sarada está por cumplir dieciséis años y no sale de casa más que para ir de misión. Ella es de rango Jōnin, así que sus misiones no suelen ser sencillas, por lo cual Sakura piensa que Sarada merece un descanso.  
—Sasuke-kun—murmura a su esposo—, ¿qué hora es?  
El Uchiha está sentado a la orilla de la cama, enredando en sus brazos unas vendas. Su torso está descubierto y sus pantalones todavía a medio poner.  
—Las cuatro y media. Es hora del entrenamiento sabatino de Sarada—responde con sequedad. Sakura se incorpora tallando uno de sus ojos.  
—Hace bastante que no pasamos un sábado en familia, ¿por qué no vuelves a la cama y dejas que nuestra hija descanse un poco?—sugiere acercándose a la espalda de su esposo. Sasuke echa un suspiro.  
—Imposible—responde. Al sentir las frías y suaves manos de su mujer recorriendo su espalda, da un pequeño respingo.  
—Vamos, vuelve a la cama. Sólo por hoy, ¿sí?  
Sasuke vuelve a suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos « _Es tan molesta_ », piensa. Las manos de Sakura caminan traviesas hasta su torso.  
—Molestia—le dice alejándose un poco. Sakura hace un puchero que desaparece al ver que Sasuke está quitándose el pantalón. Misión cumplida. El Uchiha vuelve a la cama con gesto derrotado, al lado de su mujer. Sakura está un poco fría y él se recrimina a sí mismo por ello.  
« _Creo que la estoy descuidando demasiado_ » se dice cuando Sakura recarga la cabeza en su torso. Con el brazo que tiene libre la acerca un poco más hacia él. Sakura tiene razón, hace bastante que no pasan un día como familia. Suspira.  
Bueno, eso está por cambiar.  
Esa misma mañana, al amanecer, Sarada despierta por el canto de las aves. Toma el reloj que se encuentra en su buró y forzando la visión intenta distinguir los números para saber la hora. Es inútil sin sus anteojos. A pesar de que no puede saber la hora exacta, más o menos se da una idea. El sol está asomándose, eso quiere decir que no es de madrugada. Al percatarse de esto, la joven se levanta de un brinco.  
« _Papá no vino a despertarme_ ». Embargada por la preocupación, sale corriendo de su cuarto y se dirige al de sus padres. Su papá no suele fallarle en los entrenamientos, nunca antes lo ha hecho.  
Abre la puerta de la habitación de sus padres sin evitar hacer un escándalo. Al parecer ellos aún estaban dormidos antes del ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse. Sakura endereza la cabeza topándose con su Sarada aún en pijama. La Uchiha menor entrecierra los ojos intentando enfocar la mirada. En efecto, Sasuke se encuentra ahí y no parece estar herido o enfermo. Confundida, alza una ceja inquisitiva.  
—Buenos días—saluda Sakura sonriendo. Sarada camina hacia ellos.  
—Buenos días—repite Sasuke sacando los brazos de las cobijas.  
—Ven aquí—le pide Sakura haciendo un espacio entre ella y Sasuke para que Sarada se meta a la cama. La joven hace lo que su madre le pide, sintiéndose plenamente feliz. Su padre pasa un brazo por su cuerpo y su madre lo imita. Ambos la miran con una calidez inexplicable.  
— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?—dice risueña. Sasuke resopla y sonríe de lado.  
—A veces me gusta actuar como un padre—responde con su habitual tono arrogante. Sarada le da un codazo, a lo que Sasuke ríe.  
— ¿Qué les parece si vamos juntos a dar un paseo familiar?—sugiere Sakura. Padre e hija emiten un « _Hmpf_ » al unísono como respuesta—. Bien, iré a preparar el desayuno.  
La pelirosa sale de la cama y se dirige al baño de la habitación, dejando a su esposo y a su hija a solas.  
—Tu madre cree que es tiempo de que descanses un poco de mí—comenta Sasuke. Sarada se abraza a su padre poniendo la oreja sobre su pecho para escuchar su corazón latiendo—, y supongo que está bien que fortalezcas tus lazos con las personas a las que consideras importantes. Sólo una cosa...  
— ¿Qué?—pregunta Sarada alzando la mirada, topándose con los orbes amenazantes de su padre.  
—Cuidado con estar de romance—dice con tono serio. Sarada reprime una risa—. Un romance sólo te hará débil, deberás salir con alguien hasta que seas mayor, por ahora es pronto.  
—Sabes que no me intereso en esas cosas, padre—dice Sarada riendo. Él se siente complacido al saber que su hija es igual que él—. Y aunque hubiese alguien que me interese, tampoco es que tenga demasiado tiempo para dedicarle.  
—Bien dicho—concluye Sasuke estrechando a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Sakura sale del baño, el cabello húmedo y un vestido color rojo puesto. Mira a sus dos tesoros y sonríe.  
Luego de unos minutos la casa comienza a llenarse de un delicioso olor a comida. Sarada y Sasuke se levantan para asearse. Antes de salir de la habitación de sus padres, ella le echa una última mirada. Sasuke sonríe de lado y cada quien se va a cambiar.  
Cuando Sarada baja las escaleras se topa con su padre sentado a la mesa. Sakura está sirviendo el desayuno en unos platos. Hace mucho tiempo que no desayunan los tres juntos, la mayoría de las veces ella y Sasuke desayunan solos en el campo de entrenamiento o bien, comen esas asquerosas píldoras de soldado que Sakura les prepara pero que, extrañamente, funcionan y les dan bastante energía.  
—Podríamos visitar a Naruto en la tarde—sugiere Sakura sentándose junto a su marido—. No hemos ido a verlo en mucho tiempo.  
Al escuchar este nombre, Sarada da un respingo y mira con interés a su madre. Nadie lo nota.  
—No exageres—espeta Sasuke—, lo vemos casi a diario.  
—Mentira—lo contradice Sakura—. Con quien tratamos a diario es con el Séptimo, no con Naruto. Además no he platicado con Hinata desde hace meses, y seguro que a Sarada le agradará ver a Boruto sin que sea por una misión.  
—Hmpf, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero pasar mi tiempo con ese tonto?—gruñe Sarada volviendo la vista a su plato. Sasuke sonríe con malicia.  
—Vamos, no te hagas tonta—Sakura le guiña un ojo a su pequeña, a lo que Sasuke las mira a ambas con el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa maliciosa ha desaparecido de sus labios.  
—Nada de romances—dice con sequedad dirigiéndose a Sarada. Ella suspira.  
—No estoy interesada en él—le asegura para luego escudarse en su bebida. Lo que sus padres no saben es que Sarada no miente: Boruto no le interesa de esa forma. Es cierto que le tiene cariño por ser su compañero de equipo y amigo, que ha ido a su casa bastantes veces a comer, que han ido de misión juntos y que, en ocasiones, ella se preocupa por él. Tampoco va a negar que Boruto le parece un poco... guapo. No, no un poco, MUY guapo. Pero a quien Sarada mira con ojos de admiración, y, quién sabe, tal vez de amor, es al hombre que se sienta a la cabecera de la mesa en la casa de la familia Uzumaki-Hyūga: El séptimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

La pequeña pero respetada familia Uchiha-Haruno camina por la aldea. Sakura y Sasuke tomados de la mano observando a su hija Sarada, quien se detiene en casi todos los puestos del mercado. Hace mucho tiempo que ella no da una vuelta por ahí, no recordaba lo cálida y amable que es la gente. Y lo que más le gusta de los aldeanos es que la aceptan y miran como una Kunoichi muy admirable. Sarada no sólo es considerada una genio, sino que ha salvado a cientos de personas de todo el mundo. Sus misiones como Jōnin siempre han salido bien, sus compañeros llegan casi siempre a salvo. Sarada se esforzaba. Había decidido ser Hokage por convicción propia, y también por un par de cosas más...  
Una de esas cosas es que quiere cumplir el sueño frustrado de su padre; otra, que quiere representar a su difunto tío Itachi como protectora de Konoha; también desea ser la primera Uchiha con el título de Hokage y... bueno, seguir los pasos de cierta persona.  
Sarada ve con mucha atención un puesto de collares. Sus padres están unos metros más adelante en la florería Yamanaka. La Uchiha menor está tan entretenida mirando un collar de plata con un dije con forma de hoja, que no se percata de que alguien se encuentra detrás de ella. Boruto Uzumaki coloca sus manos sudorosas sobre los cristales de los anteojos de Sarada intentando taparle los ojos.  
—Chico tonto, no creas que no sé que eres tú—gruñe Sarada sin apartarse. Boruto echa una risita y hace girar a Sarada para encararla. Ella se quita los anteojos y los limpia cuidadosamente con un pañuelo de seda que siempre carga en la bolsita a su costado.  
—Te gusta ese collar, ¿eh?—comenta el rubio. Sarada alza la mirada y Boruto se estremece, no precisamente porque ella lo estuviese mirando de forma amenazante, sino porque ese par de ojos negros le gustan especialmente cuando los cristales no los opacan.  
—Hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta—dice ella con tono arrogante e intenta girarse pero él no se lo permite. En cambio la hace a un lado y compra el collar.  
— ¿Q-qué haces, idiota?—espeta Sarada ligeramente conmovida, sus mejillas adquirieron color. Boruto sonríe con calidez y encara a Sarada manteniendo el collar a la vista.  
—Hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta—la ataca el rubio con una sonrisa. Los rasgos zorrunos del rubio mayor han sido transmitidos genéticamente al menor, por lo cual a Sarada le parece, por un diminuto instante, que es el Séptimo quien le muestra esa sonrisa ladina. No puede evitar sonrojarse, lo que provoca en Boruto un sentimiento de satisfacción. Se coloca detrás de la pelinegra y le hace a un lado el corto cabello para ponerle el collar. Un agradable olor a cereza emana de la melena de la Uchiha, herencia genética de su madre, tal vez. Ese olor corporal tan dulce y delicioso caracterizaba mucho a Sakura y al parecer Sarada también lo tenía. Aquel aroma era capaz de envolver en su dulzura a cualquier hombre, y es a lo que Sasuke, el padre y esposo más celoso de la aldea, le teme con más ahínco.  
Boruto cierra el broche de la exquisita cadena de plata y reacomoda el cabello de Sarada. Luego se acerca lentamente al oído de la joven sin retirarse de su espalda, y cuando está a punto de hablar, unos dedos dan un par de toques molestos en su hombro.  
—Carajo, ¿qué diablos quie...? ¡Sasuke-sensei!  
El rubio siente cómo le tiembla cada partícula del cuerpo al ver a su profesor de medio tiempo y padre de la chica que le robaba los suspiros. Y se siente aún más tembloroso al chocar con la mirada intimidante del pelinegro.  
Sarada se gira inmediatamente al escuchar el nombre de su padre y se lleva las manos a la boca al verlo ahí parado.

—Tú, mocoso—espeta Sasuke entre dientes soltando un fuerte veneno intangible en tan sólo dos palabras.  
— ¡Sasuke-kun!  
Una avergonzada Sakura aparece detrás de su marido con una flor en la mano. Toma el brazo de su esposo con la mano libre y lo aprieta. Sasuke suspira y encara a su mujer, que lo mira con reproche. No hay nada más diabólico y peligroso que la mirada de Sakura cuando está enojada, y una mirada de reproche significa estar a un paso de la masacre. Sasuke da un respingo y se rasca la nuca.  
—Sakura, eh... pues... sólo estábamos charlando—se excusa con una sonrisa que más bien parece una mueca. Sakura lo mira con recelo y Sasuke suspira; el peligro está disminuyendo.  
— ¡No es cierto, dattebassa!—exclama Boruto sintiéndose a salvo. Sarada le propina un golpe en la cabeza provocando una risa de Sasuke. Sakura le aprieta el brazo recordándole que no está en posición de hacerse el chistoso. El Uchiha suspira hastiado.  
—Justo estaba buscándote—Sakura se acerca al rubio inclinándose levemente para quedar a su altura—. Quería saber si están tus padres en casa.  
Boruto sonríe encantado. Le gusta estar cerca de la madre de Sarada, ella es tan agradable y guapa...  
—Je, je—dice sonrojado—, precisamente hoy papá tomó un descanso, dejó a Shikamaru-san encargado de unos papeles, así que este fin de semana papá y mamá estarán libres.  
— ¡Magnífico!—exclama la pelirosa pellizcando una mejilla de Boruto, provocándole unas risas nerviosas—. ¿Podrías avisarles que iremos esta tarde a verlos? Claro, si es que no les molesta.  
Todos escuchan el crujir de los huesos de las manos de Sasuke. El Uchiha está apretando sus puños con mucha, mucha fuerza. Boruto intenta ignorar la perturbadora escena.  
—Claro, Sakura-san—responde con un asentimiento de cabeza y se va del lugar antes de que Sasuke se le eche encima. Ese hombre siempre carga con su katana y Boruto no quiere sentirla atravesarle el pecho o cortarle cierta parte del cuerpo y dejarlo sin descendencia.  
Al ver a Boruto lo suficientemente lejos, todos suspiran.  
—Ven aquí—dice Sakura tomando a Sarada de la mano, alejándola un poco de Sasuke—. No te detengas en hablar con Boruto, a fin de cuentas siempre ha sido tu amigo, ¿qué no? Y no te preocupes por papá, yo me encargaré de él más tarde.  
Sakura echa una mirada asesina a Sasuke, quien da un respingo e intenta disimular su expresión de espanto. Madre e hija dan media vuelta siguiendo con el paseo. Sasuke reacciona cuando ellas ya han dado unos cuantos pasos.  
—Sa-Sakura, espera...—pide estirando la mano hacia su mujer caminando más deprisa para alcanzarla.  
« _Creo que estoy en problemas_ ».

* * *

Son más o menos las tres de la tarde. La familia Uchiha-Haruno llega a la gran mansión Hyūga-Uzumaki. Sasuke no está muy feliz con la visita, pero se convence a sí mismo diciéndose que hace mucho tiempo que no pasa un rato de calidad con su mejor amigo. Hinata y Naruto abren la puerta.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sasuke teme!—exclama Naruto abrazando a sus amigos. Sasuke intenta zafarse del agarre de Naruto.  
— ¡Suéltame!—dice disgustado, pero el rubio no cede hasta que le da la gana.  
—Po-por favor pasen—dice Hinata con amabilidad. Sarada, Sasuke y Sakura entran. Boruto baja de las escaleras al escuchar que han llegado las visitas, pero frena un poco al recordar que Sasuke « _miradas venenosas_ » Uchiha también se encuentra ahí.  
Pasan al comedor, unas empleadas domésticas llevan la comida. Sakura mira con recelo a las mujeres y suspira.  
« _Yo no tengo a nadie que me ayude con las tareas del hogar_ », piensa con un casi imperceptible tic en el ojo, « _pero al menos no me la paso sin hacer nada. Podré no ser una princesa, pero... bah, da igual_ ». Sasuke nota la pequeña envidia de su esposa, así que resbala su mano buena por debajo de la mesa y acaricia una pierna de Sakura, quien da un respingo.  
—Sasuke-kun...—lo reprende y él sonríe de lado al sentir que tiene el control... por ahora. Sakura se sonroja un poco.  
Himawari está sentada en medio de Boruto y Sarada, para desgracia del rubio y para fortuna de la pelinegra. Boruto no le gusta, pero él sí que sabe cómo ponerla nerviosa. Igual Sarada no le da mucho crédito al poder de Boruto sobre ella, en especial porque está completamente segura de que Boruto lo hace inconscientemente. Y eso le quita cierto encanto... aunque al mismo tiempo también le suma puntos.  
Cuando terminan de comer, los adultos se van a la sala de estar y los « _niños_ » —Sarada odia que la etiqueten con esa palabra— deciden jugar a « _patear la lata_ » en el amplio jardín de los Hyūga.  
La joven Sarada desea permanecer en la sala y escuchar las cosas de las que hablan. Hace mucho tiempo que desea unirse a las pláticas de los adultos, pero todos siguen mirándola como una niña, incluso _él_...  
—Vamos, Sarada-chan—dice la voz chillona de Boruto mientras jala a Sarada de la mano.  
—Suéltame, tonto—gruñe pero no se suelta del rubio. Algo la mantiene atada a él. Ver los ojos azules de su compañero le hace recordar al Séptimo. Y el olor varonil de Boruto se parece tanto al del Hokage...  
Se siente tan estúpida jugando a patear la lata, ¡ya no es una niña!  
—Demonios, no tengo que seguir soportando esto—gruñe y se va corriendo.  
— ¡Sarada-chan!—grita Boruto al ver a su adorada salir por la puerta principal. Pero ella no le hace caso.  
Se siente humillada y pisoteada, aunque al mismo tiempo está consciente de que nadie le ha hecho nada. Es ella quien se hace sentir a sí misma de esta manera. Corre sin rumbo durante unos minutos hasta que llega al edificio de la academia ninja. Se detiene poco a poco mientras contempla el kanji « _fuego_ » que adorna la edificación. Las primeras estrellas aparecen sobre el manto azul del cielo. Suspira.  
Aquel es el lugar donde sus padres y el Séptimo habían tomado clases. Incluso tiene entendido que en la generación del Sexto, el edificio seguía estando allí. También sabe que en la invasión de Pain a Konoha, el lugar había sido totalmente destruido.  
Excepto algo...

* * *

 _—Cuando caminaba por los escombros que quedaron de la aldea—le comentó Iruka al equipo Konohamaru cierta vez—, pasé por este mismo lugar.  
El trío de muchachos se encontraba justo afuera de la academia. Miraron al lugar donde Iruka señalaba. Un árbol del cual colgaba un humilde columpio de soga.  
Sarada miró el lugar con atención, preguntándose qué tendría de importante.  
—Alguien lloró ahí muchas veces mirando a sus compañeros ser recogidos por sus padres. Esa persona conoció cara a cara la soledad siendo apenas un crío. Aquel shinobi nació siendo un héroe y vivió su infancia siendo tratado como un monstruo—Iruka se acercó al columpio y comprobó que éste aún se hallaba en buen estado—. Pero al igual que este roble y este viejo columpio, ese niño jamás se dejó vencer por nada. Y ahora puedo decir con orgullo que el niño huérfano al que todos tachaban de inútil, mediocre, y que miraban como a un monstruo, ha protegido esta aldea y este país como pocos lo harían, y que ha cumplido su sueño de ser Hokage.  
Sarada sonrió conmovida al escuchar la historia de Iruka. Era apenas una alumna de la academia, no era ni Gennin todavía. Pero desde muy pequeña sintió esa gran admiración al hombre que estaba detrás del título del Séptimo Hokage. Boruto resopló. Todos dirigieron su mirada a él. El Uzumaki se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y la cara de orgullo. Sarada le echó una mirada asesina y el pequeño dio un respingo. Ella devolvió su mirada al columpio que se balanceaba suavemente por la brisa del viento. Suspiró idealizando a un Naruto muy pequeño e inocente, con la mirada azul reflejando determinación y sobre todo, mucha esperanza._

* * *

La joven Uchiha se sienta en el columpio y se balancea muy, pero muy lentamente. Suspira mirando el monumento a Hokage que se encuentra frente a sus ojos. Senju, Sarutobi, Namikaze, Uzumaki, Hatake... Algún día el rostro de un Uchiha será esculpido allí:  
El suyo.

* * *

—Ah, con que aquí estabas.  
Sarada escucha una voz conocida a sus espaldas. Gira la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta donde su cuello le permite, topándose con...  
— ¿Séptimo-sama?  
El rubio echa una risa y rasca su nuca con un poco de nerviosismo.  
—Verás, Sarada-chan, me es imposible acostumbrarme a que me llamen de esa forma, ¿podrías sustituir el « _Séptimo_ » por « _Naruto_ »?—pregunta mientras se acerca un poco más.  
—Claro, Naruto-sama—musita la joven sonriendo al tiempo que vuelve a fijar la vista al frente. Naruto se pone frente a ella, haciendo que la Uchiha alce un poco la cara por la diferencia de alturas. Naruto nota esto último y se acuclilla para quedar a la altura de Sarada.  
—Mucho mejor, ¿no es así?—dice amablemente. Ella asiente con una sonrisa tímida—. Etto... Boruto me dijo que habías salido huyendo de casa. Tus papás están preocupados, pero les dije que yo vendría a buscarte—explica el rubio mirando a otro lado mientras rasca ligeramente su sien con el dedo índice—. No sé qué es lo que te orilló a hacerlo, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí.  
Sarada se muerde el labio inferior y desvía la mirada. Los ojos azules de Naruto la hacen sentir débil y avergonzada.  
—Yo... yo siento que todos me ven como a una niña—musita con la mirada en el regazo. Las manos de Naruto toman las suyas—, y... e-estoy sintiendo que cada vez soy más fuerte, pero todos siguen tratándome como si... como si...  
La pelinegra alza la cara. Naruto está « _demasiado_ » cerca.  
— ¿Como si... qué?—susurra el rubio.  
—Como si no quisieran ver que ahora soy una mujer—espeta Sarada agachando la mirada nuevamente, incapaz de tener tan cerca ese par de orbes azul cielo—. En especial usted. Siempre me recuerda lo pequeña y _tierna_ que soy. Pero ¿sabe?—esta vez vuelve a mirarlo— usted se equivoca.  
Naruto hace una mueca meditando sobre lo que acaba de escuchar. No entiende muy bien a qué va todo eso, así que decide externar su opinión de la forma natural y espontánea que lo caracteriza.  
—Pues tu ternura y tu inocencia son lo que más me gusta de ti—sonríe ampliamente. Ella da un respingo y abre los ojos desorbitadamente.  
—De... ¿de verdad?—pregunta con un atisbo de satisfacción en su rostro sonrojado. Naruto asiente y se pone de pie. Toma una mano de Sarada y la hace imitarlo. Después la abraza.  
Él es bastante alto, por eso a pesar de que la Uchiha no es baja de estatura, su cabeza queda recargada a la altura del diafragma del rubio. Él la estrecha contra su cuerpo y acaricia su espalda y cabello.  
—Mucha gente tiene sus esperanzas en ti—dice con tono melancólico—, y sé que tus padres han de estar bastante orgullosos de ti, pero...—separa a Sarada de su cuerpo para tomarle el rostro entre las manos y mirarla con fijeza—, yo te admiro. Te admiro y aprecio de una forma que dudo entiendas.  
Sarada quiere decir algo. Abre la boca para hablar, pero él la silencia posando sus labios sobre los de ella, besándola.  
 _«¿En verdad esto está sucediendo?_ », se pregunta incapaz de reaccionar. Los labios de Naruto son tan cálidos y suaves que quiere probar más de ellos, pero él se separa.  
—Me ha costado, pero veo los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí—musita abrazándola otra vez—. No puedo corresponderte aunque quisiera, Sarada-chan. Lo lamento.  
El corazón de la joven late estrepitosamente. El oído fino del Uzumaki lo capta, así que sonríe.  
—Eres muy joven. Y puede ser que esto que sientes no sea más que admiración. Yo no soy para ti—comenta acariciando uno de los brazos de Sarada, haciéndola estremecerse—. Estás confundida, pero no te culpo. No porque seas joven significa que tus sentimientos se han confundido; a mí también me pasa.  
Sarada se separa un poco para mirar a Naruto a la cara. Él sonríe.  
—Sé lo que has de estar pensando, je, je. Pero bueno, siempre he sido sincero respecto a lo que siento. Cuando te veo no puedo evitar verla a ella—baja la mirada, que se torna melancólica—. Puede que luego de esto vas a odiarme, pero verte a ti me recuerda a Sakura-chan. Has heredado tantos aspectos suyos, pero eso no es todo—se apresura a decir antes de que ella lo interrumpa—. También hay algo en ti que provoca que la gente te siga. Cuando te veo a los ojos quisiera estar siempre contigo, pero vamos, je, je. Eso es totalmente imposible.  
Sarada lo mira con tristeza pero sabe que las palabras del Séptimo son muy acertadas. Vuelve a recargar la mejilla contra su cuerpo y le rodea la cintura con los finos brazos.  
—Por eso he tratado de fijar bien nuestros papeles. Tú eres la hija de mi mejor amigo. Yo soy el Hokage, estoy casado y con dos pequeños. Y ningún sentimiento que yo tenga hacia ti deberá cambiarlo.  
—Entiendo, Naruto-sama—dice ella con voz calmada. No está molesta ni herida, pero las verdades, quiera o no, incomodan.  
Naruto suspira y la estrecha más hacia él. La voz de Sarada es dulce y firme a la vez, y a él lo derrite.  
—Perdóname por hacerte sentir como una niña, pero mi sentido común me pedía que me defendiera para no verte como a una mujer, porque si no de verdad estaríamos en aprietos, ¿no crees?  
Se miran directamente a los ojos. Él le sonríe intentando hacerla sentir bien, pero su expresión no hace más que tornarse seductora. No puede evitarlo, ni siquiera está consciente de lo que su rostro refleja. Sarada no soporta más la sensación de las manos de Naruto sobre su espalda. Quiere hacerlo, besarlo de nuevo, pero las palabras de su padre retumban en sus oídos.  
« _Un romance sólo te hará débil_ ». Es por eso que se contiene. Suspira ruidosamente, como si al exhalar los sentimientos encontrados abandonarán su cuerpo y la dejarán en paz, pero sabe que eso no va a ocurrir.  
—Volvamos—dice mirando al Hokage. Él sonríe.  
Por eso le gusta Sarada. Porque tiene la fuerza de su padre y la determinación de su madre. Porque nada la hace caer ni rendirse. Porque puede seguir sonriendo a pesar de tener el corazón roto.  
Naruto se siente culpable por haber sido la primera decepción amorosa de la joven, pero qué se le va a hacer. De todas formas, enamorarse de alguien mayor es algo por lo que todo adolescente pasa.  
Tampoco es que pasara por alto que Boruto miraba siempre las piernas de Sakura y que se sonrojaba cuando ella le dirigía la palabra, o que Chocho se volvía más coqueta cuando Sasuke estaba cerca de ella... en fin, así son los jóvenes.  
Pero... ¿y él? Sus actos no estaban justificados, por mucho que Sarada le recordase a Sakura, él siente que hay algo más fuerte que le atrae de ella.  
Mientras camina en silencio con la joven Uchiha, recrea la sensación de esos dulces labios sobre los suyos. Sabe que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero no se preocupa demasiado. Está consciente de que aquel beso —que no había sido más que un rozar de labios— no provocaría una tormenta en las emociones de Sarada. Ella es muy madura para su edad. Y tal vez aquel _rozar de labios_ ha sido útil para ambos. Al menos ya no tienen la prohibida tentación de sentir los labios del otro.  
Hace mucho tiempo que se desean mutuamente.  
Hace mucho tiempo que él la sueña por las noches.  
Hace mucho tiempo que ella se muerde los labios al pensar en él.  
Pero al fin el martirio ha terminado.

* * *

 **Hola, esta historia fue hecha inicialmente como un One-Shot, pero la inspiración (y la idea de una personita sobre "mezclar" ciertas parejas) me hizo hacer un segundo capítulo, convirtiendo la historia en un Two-Shot. Gracias por leer hasta acá, si la historia les gustó dejen un review. ;)**

 **Cariños, Hysterie.**


	2. Tu felicidad por la mía

—Hey, Shikamaru—esa voz serena le interrumpe cuando ordenaba unos papeles.

—Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, Kakashi—el pelinegro sonríe de lado dejando las hojas en el escritorio—. ¿Por qué vienes aquí un sábado por la tarde? Deberías estar... no sé, disfrutando tu retiro.

—Ja, puede ser—musita Kakashi mirando a Shikamaru—. ¿Y ahora por qué estás tú solo aquí? ¿Naruto te ha dejado con todo el trabajo?

Shikamaru se recarga sobre el asiento y emite un largo suspiro. Flexiona ambos brazos y los pone en su nuca a forma de almohada.

—El pobre no descansa ni un día. Me preocupa que deje a su familia tan descuidada, así que le pedí que se tomara el fin de semana libre.

—Vaya, vaya—comenta Kakashi tomando los papeles y hojeándolos perezosamente—. Será mejor que te ayude para que regreses temprano a casa. Tú también tienes una familia que cuidar.

Pasan unas horas. El sol comienza a ponerse. Los ninjas ya han terminado todo el trabajo. Shikamaru quiere fumarse un cigarrillo así que sale al balcón. Kakashi va detrás de él.

La aldea entera se puede ver desde ahí, ambos la contemplan en silencio. Son hombres de pocas palabras, por lo cual no se sienten incómodos. De pronto la mirada de Kakashi se enfoca en un punto en especial. Afuera de la academia ninja, Sarada se encuentra sentada sobre el columpio que cuelga del viejo roble.

— ¿Hum?

El monosílabo llama la atención de Shikamaru. Se preguntan qué hace la hija de Sasuke sola a esas horas. Saben de antemano lo exigente que es el Uchiha y Shikamaru inmediatamente conjetura que algo no se encuentra bien. Kakashi parece sentir lo mismo, sin embargo no se han dicho nada. Continúan observando hasta que Shikamaru enciende un segundo cigarro. Kakashi se aburre, pues la chica no ha hecho nada más que balancearse en el columpio. Dirige su mirada al libro que siempre tiene entre las manos y comienza a leer. Unos minutos más tarde, Shikamaru le da un ligero codazo. Kakashi alza la mirada y ve hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la joven. Naruto está con ella.

«Menos mal», piensa el peligris mirando atentamente cómo Naruto y Sarada intercambian palabras; luego, Naruto la abraza. Confundidos, Kakashi y Shikamaru se ponen más atentos. Y se quedan con la boca abierta en el momento en que Naruto besa a Sarada.

Shikamaru por poco se ahoga con el humo que estaba por expulsar de sus pulmones, Kakashi le da fuertes palmadas en la espalda sin dejar de ver lo que está frente a sus ojos.

Se sienten incómodos y confundidos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shikamaru no tiene idea de qué hacer.

—Creo que debes hablar con él—sugiere Kakashi frotándose la frente. Se da media vuelta y abandona el lugar sin decir más. Shikamaru suspira.

—Esto es tan problemático—y se lamenta un poco de ser el consejero del Hokage. Finalmente se encoge de hombros y camina hacia dentro con las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana. Naruto está radiante, descansó muy bien esos dos días. Sin duda le faltaban unas pequeñas vacaciones. Todo marchaba bien en casa, sus hijos estaban felices de haber pasado tiempo al lado de su padre.

Llega a la torre y se sienta en su gran y cómoda silla. Enciende aquel «aparato infernal» —que es como llama a su laptop— y suspira. Otra larga semana cargada de responsabilidades. Luego suelta una risita traviesa.

Ser Hokage es genial.

Shikamaru toca la puerta y Naruto le permite entrar.

—Buenos días, Shikamaru—saluda el rubio con una sonrisa radiante. Shikamaru responde con una mueca, pero Naruto está demasiado entretenido para notarlo.

— ¿Cómo pasaste tu fin de semana?—pregunta Nara como tanteando el terreno. Naruto deja de teclear y mira a su asistente sin despegar las manos del aparato. Alza una ceja inquisitiva. Shikamaru no suele preguntarle sobre su vida personal, así que la cuestión le parece sospechosa.

—Bien, supongo—responde al cabo. Él y Shikamaru se miran por unos instantes, y el del clan Nara se siente incapaz de sacar el tema de lo que presenció el sábado. Nunca pensó que sería tan... problemático. Suspira y sale de la oficina sin decir más. Naruto no repara en ello y continúa haciendo quién-sabe-qué-cosa en su laptop.

* * *

Se siente estúpido al ver a Kakashi a la cara —o a lo que el peligris deja ver de ella—, incapaz de decirle directamente que ha fallado en su misión.

—Creo que el indicado para hablar con él, eres tú—dice el pelinegro intentando zafarse de la responsabilidad que Kakashi había puesto sobre él. El ninja copia suspira ciertamente molesto. No desea hablar con Naruto sobre ello, pero lo que vio el sábado le parece muy delicado.

—Está bien, lo haré—dice Kakashi revolviéndose el cabello. Sus ojos se ven ojerosos, no por la edad, sino por el cansancio. No ha podido dormir bien desde que vio la escena del sábado.

Shikamaru asiente y se va. Kakashi se queda solo en el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

« ¿Y cómo se supone que he de hacerlo?» se dice a sí mismo. Entonces, resignado, se da cuenta de que la única forma de hacer que Naruto se dé cuenta de lo que ha hecho, es contándole la razón por la que jamás se casó.

Pasan las horas y Kakashi se decide a hacerlo. Va rumbo a la torre del Hokage, es casi la hora en que Naruto va a casa. Intencionalmente toma un camino para toparse «de forma casual» con Naruto. Y su plan funciona, pues ve a Naruto caminar a solas. Se topan de frente, Kakashi finge estar distraído en su libro.

—Nee, Kakashi-sensei—saluda el rubio deteniéndose.

— ¿Hum? Hola, Naruto—sonríe Kakashi bajando su pequeño libro—. Ha pasado tiempo sin verte.

Naruto se rasca la nuca mientras esboza una sonrisa que le enchina los ojos.

—Je, je. Pues... verás, esto de ser Hokage me mantiene muy ocupado, de veras.

Kakashi siente cómo una gotita de sudor resbala por su sien. ¿Acaso el idiota olvidaba que él también había sido Hokage? Esconde su irritación y finge una sonrisa que el rubio no puede ver, pero que sabe que se encuentra detrás de la tela.

—Te invito a cenar ramen a Ichiraku—dice Kakashi palmeando el hombro del Uzumaki. Él lo piensa un poco, pues desea cenar con su familia pero a la vez quiere pasar tiempo con su sensei. Al final decide que comerá un tazón de ramen y luego irá a casa a atascarse de comida. Satisfecho con su decisión, camina con Kakashi a su lado rumbo al pequeño restaurante.

Después de la cena, Kakashi se ofrece a caminar con Naruto hasta su casa. Intencionalmente toma un camino para pasar frente a la academia ninja. Se detiene justo al frente del columpio de soga. Naruto lo mira extrañado, pero no pregunta nada, en cambio se acerca a su sensei.

— ¿No hay nada que quieras platicarme?—pregunta el mayor luego de dar un largo suspiro. Naruto se rasca la cabeza, intentando comprender, o más bien recordar algo. Después de conjeturar, se da cuenta de los planes de Kakashi. Suspira y se sienta sobre el columpio.

—Así que tú nos viste—dice incapaz de mirar a Kakashi a los ojos.

—Sip. Pero fue por casualidad—dijo zafándose de la culpa. Kakashi sabe que él no estaba espiando, así que no se preocupa demasiado. Se sienta en el suelo a lado de Naruto, apoyando los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

—No te culpo por sentir algo por ella—dice al encontrar las palabras que considera correctas—, pero «sentir» y «hacer» son dos cosas muy diferentes. Y estuvo mal que lo hicieras.

Naruto puso las manos en su regazo, mirándolas. ¿Había ensuciado con sus manos la pureza de Sarada?

—Quiero que entiendas algo, Naruto—dice Kakashi mirando al rubio, quien no lo mira a su vez—. Tú no tienes la culpa. Yo entiendo perfectamente por lo que estás pasando, yo... te contaré por qué jamás me casé.

Naruto mira sorprendido a Kakashi. El peligris lo mira con sus ojos reflejando cansancio. Se pone de pie para sentarse ahora frente a Naruto.

* * *

— _Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei—le saludó Sakura al aludido. Kakashi se detuvo y miró a la chica, quien estaba sentada en el viejo columpio de soga._

— _Hola—saludó él con una sonrisa. Había pasado un año desde que Sasuke abandonó la aldea y Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya. La pobre Sakura había trabajado sola, a veces salía a misiones pequeñas con él, pero la mayor parte del tiempo su joven alumna entrenaba con Tsunade, que la había aceptado como su discípula. Se sentía culpable de la soledad de Sakura. Veía cómo ella se esforzaba a diario por hacerse más y más fuerte, y a pesar de que ella tenía una familia, se le veía muy sola._

 _Y es que una persona puede sentir la soledad aunque mucha gente esté con ella._

 _Kakashi había encontrado a Sakura la mañana después de que Sasuke se había largado. La pelirosa estaba recostada en una banca, inconsciente. Kakashi la despertó y al ver sus ojos verdes notó que el brillo que tenían había desaparecido._

— _¿Qué sucedió, Sakura?—preguntó tomando las manos de la Kunoichi. Ella se echó a llorar._

— _Se ha ido, Kakashi-sensei, ¡me ha dejado sola!_

 _Luego se lanzó a los brazos de su sensei, quien estaba atónito a la noticia. Ya se imaginaba por qué Sakura se encontraba allí, y al pensarlo se llenaba de rabia. Sasuke era un estúpido por herirla de esa forma._

— _Vamos, ya no llores—le dijo intentando consolarla. Sakura estaba muy débil, en la nuca tenía un moratón por el golpe que Sasuke le había dado para dejarla inconsciente. Kakashi no quiso arriesgarse a poner en peligro la salud de Sakura, así que la cargó en su espalda y la llevó al hospital._

 _A partir de ese momento se prometió a sí mismo que no la dejaría sola. Sabía que Naruto estaba bien acostumbrado a la soledad y que podía lidiar con ella. Sin embargo Sakura, que siempre había sido lo que podemos catalogar como «una chica normal», había sufrido un colapso emocional al perder dos de sus vínculos más fuertes en tan poco tiempo._

— _¿Te parece si entrenamos juntos hoy?—le dijo con una sonrisa—. Vamos, ahí sentada en el columpio, lamentándote, no lograrás nada._

 _Sakura se puso de pie, sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

— _¡Nadie se está lamentando!—exclamó. Kakashi le hizo un cariño brusco en la cabeza y ambos caminaron al campo de entrenamiento._

 _A partir de ese momento, Kakashi formó un lazo con Sakura distinto al que llegó a formar con Naruto cuando éste volvió de su entrenamiento._

 _Pudo verla crecer y madurar como ninja, y convertirse en una mujer. Él literalmente se quedó con la boca abierta al saber que Sakura se había enfrentado a un Akatsuki y había salido viva, y además lo había vencido con la ayuda de la anciana Chiyo. Y su impresión no_ _se hizo notar cuando supo que la kunoichi de cabello rosa había salvado a Kankurō de una muerte segura, cosa que ni siquiera la anciana Chiyo pudo hacer. A pesar de haberla visto crecer durante varios años, Kakashi no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, en lo que su alumna se había convertido. Y al ver su excelente desempeño en la guerra supo que Sakura Haruno, la niña débil y berrinchuda que fue su alumna, había dejado de serlo y ahora, tal y como escuchó cierta vez de boca de Ino, había «florecido»._

 _Y aquella vez en que Sasuke intentó matar no una, sino dos veces a Sakura, Kakashi sintió frustración, porque a pesar de eso, la joven seguía totalmente enamorada. Cuando regresaron a la aldea, Kakashi tuvo una larga plática con ella._

— _Sakura, no puedes seguir detrás de él, ¿acaso no ves en lo que se ha convertido?—le dijo tomándola por los hombros. En ese momento, Kakashi se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Sakura._

 _Ella se soltó del agarre de Kakashi y lo miró frunciendo el ceño._

— _¿Qué puede saber usted sobre el amor? ¿Acaso ha sentido lo que es amar a alguien?_

— _¡Sí!—Kakashi alzó la voz provocando que ella se cohibiera un poco—. Sí, lo he sentido... es por eso que sé que cuando amas a alguien lo que más deseas es su propio bien, su felicidad antes que la tuya, ¿acaso él ha hecho algo similar por ti? ¡Sólo le importa su estúpida venganza! Ahora que ha terminado con Itachi sólo busca otro motivo para seguir por ese sendero de odio, ¡jamás terminará!_

— _¡Ya basta!—le gritó Sakura bañada en lágrimas y se fue de ahí. Kakashi golpeó una pared con el puño, abriéndole unas grietas._

— _Carajo—gruñó y se fue dando pasos muy pesados._

 _Cuando Sasuke se quiso enfrentar a Naruto, Kakashi sintió por primera vez el odio al ver cómo el Uchiha la despreciaba por segunda vez cuando ella le volvió a confesar su amor. —Sakura… Sakura realmente quería salvarte—le dijo Kakashi tomando a la pelirosa entre sus brazos; ella había caído en un Genjutsu de Sasuke._

— _¿Qué? ¿Se estuvo divirtiendo soñando despierta sobre el amor? —espetó Sasuke—. No sé qué le gusta sobre mí y sinceramente… no estoy interesado en ella en lo absoluto._

— _¡El único momento en que necesitas un motivo es cuando odias a alguien! ¿No acaba de decir que te quiere a su lado? —le gritó Kakashi, quien se enfurecía cada vez más— ¡Tan sólo quiere salvarte y nada más! Esa chica de ahí, que casi pierde la vida por ti… sigue llorando cuando apareces en su mente. ¡Y la única razón es que te amaba tanto que incluso le dolía!_

— _Eso… para mí está en el pasado—susurró Sasuke, yéndose de ahí. Kakashi golpeó el suelo con el puño, luego susurró un «Kai» para liberar a Sakura. Ella lo miró a los ojos, estaban solos, Naruto había corrido tras Sasuke._

— _Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó con tono preocupado. Sakura asintió e intentó levantarse pero Kakashi se lo impidió. Ella lo miró una vez más, ciertamente confundida. El peligris la tenía agarrada por el brazo, estaba sentado en el suelo. Probablemente los huesos de ambos brazos los tenía rotos, pero no iba a dejar a Sakura irse, no en ese estado. Con la mirada le pidió que se quedara. Sakura se acuclilló junto a él y comenzó a curarlo con su ninjutsu médico._

— _No lo hagas, yo me encuentro bien—le pidió Kakashi. Ella no le obedeció y el chakra curativo siguió emanando, él sintió cómo sus heridas se cerraban poco a poco._

— _Vamos, no tiene que fingir que no le duele, Kakashi-sensei—dijo Sakura sonriendo, unas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Kakashi no pudo evitar recordar a cierta kunoichi de cabello castaño._

 _A pesar del dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, el ninja copia alzó ambas manos para limpiar las lágrimas de Sakura._

— _Déjeme, no me toque—gruñó ella moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de desapruebo. Kakashi la estaba mirando de una forma tan dulce y sincera que le dio escalofríos. Puso sus manos frías sobre las de Kakashi, que seguían sujetándole el rostro. Sin importarle nada, lo abrazó._

— _Gracias, Kakashi-sensei—dijo sollozando, su rostro enterrado en el cuello del ninja. Él la estrechó contra su cuerpo y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad, deseando que ese momento no terminase nunca..._

 _Pero claro, nada dura para siempre._

 _Después de la última pelea entre Naruto y Sasuke, Kakashi se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Sakura, y también comprendió las razones por las cuales la había rechazado: Sasuke no quería que Sakura pasara una vida amarga y oscura junto a él, por eso la alejó, para no contaminarla con su maldad, para no arruinarle la vida._

 _Se sintió como un idiota al darse cuenta hasta ese momento._

 _«_ Después de todo yo hice lo mismo _» se dijo cuando veía cómo Sakura y Sasuke conversaban antes de que este último partiera a su viaje por el mundo. «_ Jamás le dije y jamás le diré mis sentimientos, es por su propio bien _»._

 _Habían pasado dos años después de que Sasuke se había ido. Sakura se ponía cada vez más bella, la adultez sin duda le había sentado muy bien. Kakashi, desde su torre de Hokage, la había observado pasar varias veces. Más de una vez se preguntó si debería invitarla a cenar, pero le daba miedo hacerlo. Sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pero si Sasuke no daba señales de vida, él podría aprovechar y..._

 _Cierto día, el sexto Hokage fue hasta su casa a buscarla. Tocó tímidamente la puerta, ella abrió. Estaba radiante, como siempre. Un halcón descansaba en su antebrazo. Kakashi conocía bien esa ave, pertenecía a Sasuke._

— _Qué agradable verlo por aquí, Kakashi-sensei—dijo ella sonriendo. Kakashi no pudo evitar sentir un proyectil imaginario estrellándose en su pecho._

— _Hum, yo... pasaba por aquí y quise invitar a mis alumnos a cenar, pero me enteré de que Naruto está en casa de los Hyūga—comentó._

— _Oh, sí, al fin está llevándose bien con Hiashi-san. Me alegro por él y por Hinata—respondió Sakura con una sonrisa triste—. Por favor, pase._

 _Kakashi entró a la casa y se sentó en un sillón, junto a Sakura. El halcón se posó sobre el brazo del asiento._

— _Este halcón es mensajero de Sasuke-kun—comentó Sakura acariciando la cabeza del ave—. Envía un mensaje cada semana desde que se fue._

 _Kakashi sintió como si un piano le hubiese caído encima. «_ ¿Sólo se comunica con ella? Ni siquiera Naruto sabe algo de él _», pensó impresionado._

— _Sólo un año más—comentó Sakura con emoción, estrechando un pergamino contra su pecho. Luego miró a Kakashi con una sonrisa divertida—. ¿Le gustaría leer lo último que_ _mandó? Sólo si promete no decirle a nadie; cuando se trata de cartas, Sasuke-kun es otro, literalmente._

 _Kakashi se encogió de hombros y tomó el papel._

 _«_ Sakura:

Mi viaje está por terminar. No me he sentido tan ansioso en toda mi vida; en verdad quiero verte, saber qué tanto has cambiado y lo mucho que has mejorado. También quiero probar esa sopa de tomate que aprendiste a hacer, según me comentaste en la misiva anterior. Aunque te parezca raro de mi parte, también quiero ver al dobe. Pero bueno, sabes que mis noches están dedicadas a una sola persona: tú.

Una vez más te agradezco por sacarme de las sombras, de no ser por ti ahora seguiría siendo un criminal y un vengador despiadado. Eso no quiere decir que te ame, ¿okay? Bueno, la verdad... sabes que sí, molestia. Te amo, te necesito. A veces me arrepiento de no haberte traído conmigo, pero este no es un ambiente en el que yo quisiera que mi futura esposa se desenvuelva. Dentro de un año me verás ahí, me encuentro algo lejos de Konoha. Tengo un par de regalos para ti, para Naruto y para Kakashi. No les digas que los aprecio, se burlarían... par de tontos. Tampoco es que quiera mostrarles mi lado "bobo", ese lo reservo sólo para ti. Bien, aquí termino con mi carta. Por tu bien espero que no le muestres esto a nadie, ¿eh? Que bastante me cuesta expresarme, te lo advierto. Cuidado de andar saliendo con Rock Lee, como me entere de algo cuando regrese, juro que le arrancaré las cejas.

Cuídate y cuida a Naruto, por favor. Te quiero. Hasta la próxima semana, espero tu respuesta.

Sasuke».

 _Kakashi enrolló el pergamino y se lo devolvió a Sakura._

— _Hum, pues... felicidades—dijo haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza._

— _¿Ahora lo entiende, sensei?—preguntó Sakura mirando a Kakashi con una sonrisa. Él bajó la mirada; sabía bien a lo que Sakura se refería, sin embargo preguntó:_

— _¿A qué te refieres, Sakura?_

 _La pelirosa suspiró. Pensó que Kakashi había olvidado aquella plática que tuvieron, así que no quiso insistir._

— _A nada—guiñó un ojo—. Quiero agradecerle por todo el apoyo que me ha dado, de verdad me ha sido de gran ayuda no sólo hoy sino... siempre._

— _Emm... no tienes que agradecer, Sakura—respondió Kakashi sonriendo—, yo lo he hecho porque..._

 _Ella no lo dejó terminar. Posó un beso sobre la mejilla de su sensei, pero él no pudo sentir bien el tacto de los labios de Sakura debido a la tela de su máscara. Kakashi colocó una mano sobre su rostro y bajó la tela que lo cubría. Sakura se quedó atónita mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado. Kakashi era bastante guapo; un coqueto lunar al lado de sus labios le daba un toque seductor a su sonrisa._

— _Ka...kashi-sen...sei—tartamudeó. Kakashi echó una risa mostrando una dentadura muy blanca. Le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su propia mejilla. Siempre se había preguntado si las manos de Sakura eran tan suaves como parecían, pero se equivocaba: eran mucho más suaves de lo que aparentaban. O bueno, tal vez a él le parecía de esa forma._

 _Sakura movió sus manos por sí misma, acariciando y admirando el rostro de Kakashi. Sabía que lo que el ninja copia había hecho era muy importante, pues él no le mostraba su rostro a nadie._

 _Kakashi cerró los ojos disfrutando del tacto de su alumna. Ella se acercó a él y nuevamente lo besó en la mejilla._

— _Gracias, sensei..._

 _Cuando Kakashi abandonó la casa de Sakura, caminó sin rumbo durante un buen rato. Casualmente llegó al viejo columpio donde empezó todo. Se sentó sobre él y comenzó a balancearse lentamente._

— _Ay, bien... lo has hecho bien, Kakashi—se dijo a sí mismo cerrando los ojos. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa no reflejaba ni la más mínima alegría. Se sentía mal, como un egoísta, pero si Sakura era feliz, para él estaba bien._

 _Era sábado en la noche y él no tenía mucho que hacer. Podía volver a su oficina y adelantar el trabajo del lunes o ir a casa y dormir temprano. Pensándolo bien, tenía un par de libros sin leer..._

— _¡Kakashi!—una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

— _¿Uh?_

— _¡Kakashi, mi eterno rival!—exclamó Gai, sentado sobre su silla de ruedas, empujada por Rock Lee—. Vamos, te invito a cenar, a ver quién come más ¿te atreves?_

 _Desde que Gai había perdido la capacidad de caminar luego de su impresionante pelea contra Madara, sólo retaba a Kakashi a cosas con las que podía lidiar, como competencias de comidas o de piedra, papel y tijeras._

 _Kakashi suspiró y se levantó del columpio._

 _«_ Es más fácil sobrellevar la soledad de tu corazón cuando tienes amigos _»._

* * *

Al terminar de narrar, Kakashi da un largo suspiro. Naruto hace una mueca.

— ¿Quieres decir que le mostraste tu rostro a Sakura-chan como un acto de amor? ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei!—exclama agitando los brazos. Kakashi entrecierra los ojos—. ¡Sasuke y yo también somos tus alumnos! Deberías...

—Dado el caso, como besaste a Sarada también deberías besar a su padre, igual son de la misma sangre, ¿no?—le ataca Kakashi riéndose levemente. Naruto frunce el ceño.

—Ya lo he hecho, pero igual sigue sin ser lo mismo—responde desviando la mirada.

—Da igual, Naruto—dice Kakashi poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del rubio—. Te he contado esa historia para que entiendas los sacrificios que una persona hace cuando está enamorada. No puedes llegar simplemente y arruinarle la vida... además, ¿has pensado siquiera en tus hijos?

Naruto agacha la cara.

—Tú no entiendes—musita mirando su propio regazo—. Lo hice por su propio bien.

A pesar de que Kakashi piensa que Naruto es un testarudo y un tonto, el rubio en realidad hizo lo correcto.

Naruto sabe que no volverá a hacerlo, sabe que ella ya no lo necesita. Sabe que aquel beso fue por el bien de Sarada. Al igual que Kakashi sacrificó su felicidad por la de Sakura, Naruto le dio a Sarada lo que ella más quería. Luego de aquel «rozar de labios», Sarada pierde el interés romántico por Naruto, sigue su vida de adolescente y se supera cada vez más como ninja. En cambio Naruto no puede ni podrá pasar una noche sin recordarla, sin desearla. Ama a su esposa, la ama demasiado. Pero Sarada ocupa un lugar especial en su memoria y en su corazón. Un lugar que nadie puede reemplazar.

Años más tarde Kakashi lo entiende al fin, al ver a Sarada feliz y radiante de la mano de Boruto, con la bendición de Sasuke; lo entiende al fin al ver la mirada que Naruto le echa cuando la ve por la calle. La misma mirada que él mismo le echa a Sakura cuando ella va a visitarlo en ocasiones.

« _Gracias, Kakashi-sensei_ » piensa Sakura en los brazos de su esposo cada noche.

« _Gracias, Naruto-sama_ » susurra Sarada cada noche antes de dormir.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer todo, el maldito servidor siempre me la juega igual, y el formato es un asco cuando lo subo -_- Van dos veces que pasa, una disculpa si lo leyeron así, espero sus reviews (no me maten :c)**


End file.
